


Notice me Senpai

by Poke_A_Mon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_A_Mon/pseuds/Poke_A_Mon
Summary: Taemin is in love with his choreographer and wishes she would notice.
Relationships: Lee Taemin - Relationship, Lee Taemin/Original Character(s), shinee - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Notice me Senpai

I have to say I love my job, not only do I get to do what I am most passionate about dancing and singing; but I am a part an amazing group called SHINee. It sounds totally bias but hey I am the maknae I am allowed. The only problem in my amazing life is our choreographer Jasmine-noona; I love her but she sees me as only an innocent child. She is the epitome of a woman at least in my opinion; she is also Minseok’s little sister. She is a little smaller than myself, with long light brown hair, chubby cheeks and big sparkling eyes that could entice anyone, she has a toned yet curvaceous figure with larger than average breasts. In short she is drool worthy and distracting.

Enough introductions I am here to tell you of the night that rocked and shocked both our worlds and possibly whole life. Approximately two weeks ago Jasmine-noona gave me the routine for my solo for our upcoming tour. The song is ‘Strip’ by Chris Brown which is a peppy yet sexy song; which totally is fine and how routines are at the beginning stages a little rough but I work hard and get it perfect. Except as my love becomes harder to hide my sexy dancing gets worse; which this whole routine is about.

“Alright let’s call it a day” she states after 6 hours of rehearsal. Everyone collapses on the floor catching their breaths.

“Noona it isn’t right yet, we can’t stop” I give an out-of-breath whine.

“Everyone besides Taemin can leave” everyone jumps up and grabs their belongings. Onew quickly pats my shoulder and nods his head in encouragement.

“Taemin, since you still have energy how about you dance your solo piece please? It is lacking” she states whilst getting the chair (my prop).

I take a deep breath and perform the dance to the nervous best of my ability in my current exhausted state. I could have gone home but no I just had to open my mouth and complain. Now I am here, alone, with my crush, doing a raunchy dance. I get half way through the song when the music stops.

“Tell me Taemin, what’s wrong? You have danced sexy before” she asks me concern in her voice.

“I don’t know, I feel so shy all of a sudden, when I try to dance sexy I get cold clammy hands, my stomach has butterflies and I get distracted. I don’t know what’s wrong with me” I finish almost in tears out of frustration that I am getting flustered over her. 

She wraps her arms around me cuddling me tightly trying to provide some comfort. I wish she wouldn’t touch me. I can barely control myself let alone little Taemin; but she smells so good like wild berries. She releases me and pushes me against the mirror wall. 

“Taemin get your phone out” she commands. I immediately obey.

“I want to you to record me. I am going to perform your dance and I want you to study my movements, my facial expressions, well everything. Got it?” I nod unable to speak.

“Good, now press record and turn on the music. The remote is by your feet” she says and gets into position. 

I do as I’m told and begin the recording. The music starts and she does a complete 180° from her usual innocent and endearing personality into a vixen. It should be illegal for her to dance like this; her body moves in such enticing and sensual ways I only hope my baggy pants can hide my ever increasing boner. If there had to be one damper about the whole thing, it would be that I am not that chair. I would never have imagined being jealous of an inanimate object. Just like that the song ended much too soon; at least I have a video to put on permanent replay.

“Do you understand the concept and the moves?” she questions in between breaths, “earth to Taemin” she waves her hands in front of my face.

“I’m here, just thinking” I would’ve answered sooner if it weren’t for her heaving half exposed chest. I lick my lips subconsciously and force myself to stare into her eyes. Semi coming to my senses I notice how close she is to me.

“Go home and study the video. Come back in two weeks and show me you have it down pat. Time is running out and I know you want this routine perfect” she orders me. Jasmine dismisses me with a gentle pat to my head and I escape the suffocating dance practice room.

The next two weeks I spend practicing like crazy and I have perfected it, I hope I don’t get flustered when I have to show Jasmine. My biggest problem with practising like crazy is also having to watch ‘my dirty little video’ (as I call it) like crazy which in turn has left me extremely sexually frustrated. I mean my hand can no longer satisfy me and I think my hyungs are starting to get suspicious of my constant disappearing acts. I am sexually spiralling out of control and the only person that can save me is the same person who started it.

My two weeks is up and I enter the practice room and start stretching. Jasmine later enters wearing the tiniest black shorts I have ever seen, a simple white singlet and black suspenders. She looks absolutely ravishing and I MUST have her. Screw it self-control will be going out the window tonight.

“Sorry I’m late, I just finished dress rehearsal with Kai and Sehun” she apologises whilst she ties her hair up in a ponytail. 

“That’s ok, I just finished stretching” I reply barely holding back my jealousy for my dongsaengs. 

“Good, have you been practicing?” she playfully asks knowing full well of my dedication to my dancing.

“Like you wouldn’t believe” I retort just as playfully.

“Good, show me what you’ve got” she gets to business. 

I place the chair in the centre of the room and get into position. She plays the music and I begin. I started off acing the routine until I locked eyes with the source of my frustration and her scantily clad figure and I suddenly fumble. The music stops and I hear her sigh.

“What happened to all that practice?” she asks hands on her waist.

“I think it’s too sexy for me” I mumble.

“Its fine, here I’ll help you” she stands behind me and latches onto me whilst she starts singing the song. Her breath against my neck gives me goose bumps and sends shivers down my spine.

We do the steps together; I feel her rubbing against me and my little Taemin is slowly rising to the occasion. The sexual deviant inside is becoming harder to control and I’m too tired to keep fighting him. Relinquishing all self-control I quickly turn around grab Jasmine’s wrists pushing her backwards against the wall-length mirror. Her eyes widen and she stares at me confusedly.

“Do you want to know why I can’t do this routine?” I ask my voice lowering in lust.

“Y-yes” she stutters.

“It’s because of you” I say, she continues to look confused.

“What makes you think that?” she questions tilting her head to the side.

“You are the most beautiful, kindest and sexiest person I have ever met. It’s like you don’t even know how evocative you are. I can’t dance sexy with you around because I love you and get so nervous when you are around” I let go of her and run my right hand through my hair.

“Taemin” she whispers. 

“That video you made me record has done nothing but sexually frustrate me and nothing I do can fix it. Jasmine make it stop” I start off strong but whine at the end.

“Taemin, everything will be ok. I’ll get someone else to watch you practice if I distract you” she says placing her hands on my cheeks staring intensely at me.

“NO” I protest pinning her to wall again, “Jasmine do I drive you crazy just as you drive me?” I ask curiously.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask me?” she smirks her innocent side completely gone.

“W-what?” it’s my turn to stutter and look confused. 

“Do you think I let just anyone record me dancing provocatively? Minseok oppa would kill me if he knew you have that video. Honestly I was starting to get worried; I thought you would never pick up my hints. Have you ever seen me touch the other members unless I absolutely have too? Have you ever seen me volunteer extra time to practice with anyone else? I have liked you since forever but I thought you were too young to understand my intentions but I see now they haven’t been ignored” she smiles widely.

I never once thought she returned my feelings this revelation is incredible. We both have been trying to get one another’s attention and in doing so have completely missed the hints we’ve thrown. I feel like an idiot. 

I grab the back of Jasmine’s neck and pull her into a passionate kiss; my other hand grabs her waist and I roll my hips against hers.

“Can you feel that, Jasmine?” I ask. She moans as a response and I smirk into the kiss. Further rolling my hard on against her sex.

“That is two weeks of torture from your video with months and months of pining after you. No one has made me act this way” I say biting her lower lip.

She stares at me in disbelief; oh yes innocent Taemin is gone and devilish horny Taemin is on the prowl. I hear her gasp as I attach my mouth to her neck and begin to suck, lick and nip creating marks signifying who her owner is.

“Oh I don’t know. Kai has been doing a pretty good job in keeping my satisfied while I waited for you to confess. Though he doesn’t make me feel as good as you are now” she says between breaths. I stop all movements and step back looking into her eyes searching for any sign she is lying. When I find none I slam my fist against the mirror in anger. 

“YOU DID WHAT WITH JONGIN?” she flinches at my tone of voice.

“I was lonely and sad one day pining after you and he was feeling the same for Kyungsoo, we decided to let out our frustration on each other. It was sex nothing more, we stopped a month ago when Kyungsoo accepted his feelings. Please don’t tell my brother” she begs me with her eyes.

“Was it truly nothing? How long did this go for?” I ask my voice wavering between acceptance and anger.

“YES it was nothing, about six months. Kai looks like you, he was the ultimate outlet. Just I am small with large eyes which made me his” she says looking away from me; missing my evil smirk.

“Well then I guess I am going to have to prove who the better lover is?” I say with as much lust and dominance I can muster leaning next to her ear. She looks at me with hopeful eyes.

I snake my hands down to her perfectly rounded ass and grip it tightly spinning her around; once again pressing her against the mirror. I pull her suspenders back and release them with a snap, Jasmine moans pushing her ass further onto my cock. I slowly remove them making sure to gently feel her soft skin as I do it. Deciding I’ve had enough of teasing her with her clothing on; I pull her hair back so she leans towards me so I can move her singlet up and off her. Roughly I pull her shorts and underwear down leaving her a heaving naked mess. I look at her curvaceous figure in the mirror and lick my lips smiling widely that now she is all mine and no one will touch her ever again.

With one hand I turn her head around enough for us to kiss, it wasn’t perfect mostly teeth and tongue but needy, desperate and lustful. Conveying enough feelings to express how much we want each other. My other hand lodges itself inside her wet pussy stretching her as she moans. My two fingers settling themselves into a slow rhythm as my thumb plays with her clit aiming to drive her mad.

“Look at me” I say roughly adding a third finger and ever so slowly increasing the pace. Jasmin obeyed and it turned me on to no end. She is moaning loudly fighting to keep her eyes on me.

“How does it feel?” I smirk, my left hand pinching her nipple as I ask my question. I pull my fingers out and she whimpers flashing me the cutest pout I have ever seen. Giving in, I harshly thrust my fingers inside her and pleasure her with the best finger fuck of her life.

“Ugh… Tae…min” she cries out. The sound of her voice sending electric shocks straight to my cock.

Hearing Jasmine call my name has never sounded so good. Moving my fingers faster and harder into her, I hear her scream as I hit her g-spot. I pull my fingers out and she cries again. I turn her around and quickly remove all my clothing, her eyes widen and grin at seeing my size.

“Am I bigger than Jongin?” I ask curiously.

“Yes, Taemin please take me already” she says whilst eye raping me.

“This may hurt?” I warn. I swipe my pre-cum over my painfully hard cock trying to get it as slick as possible.

“I’ll hurt more if you don’t fuck me right now” she retorts. 

I place light kisses on her lips and suck on her lower lip, nipping at it. I put my hands under her legs and lift her up leaning her on the mirror. I angle my cock at Jasmine’s entrance and look in her eyes waiting. She nods and I thrust in pushing all the way to the hilt. My love silently screams and I suck on her special spot on her neck to help distract her from the pain.

“Taemin please move” she painfully gasps. 

I cover Jasmine’s mouth with mine and slowly pull out of her until just the head remains. I slam back in keeping my pace slow but hard. She stops kissing me and rests her head against the mirror her mouth open releasing soft moans. I desperately want to fuck Jasmine hard to make sure than any pleasure she received from Jongin is no longer remembered; to make sure I’m the one she is addicted to and can’t live without. Also to make sure any bit of Jongin is removed. However I keep going slowly to tease her, to make her beg for what she wants.

“Tae… faster” she whines.

“What was that Jasmine, I couldn’t hear you” I tease but thrust a little harder hitting her g-spot dead on. 

“TAEMIN FUCK ME HARDER” Jasmine cries in desperation.

“But I am fucking you harder, can’t you feel it?” I ask with fake innocence. Jasmine whimpers again. I thrust harder again but keeping my pace slow continually hitting her g-spot.

“Taemin don’t tease… please… faster” she tightens her legs around my waist.

“Are you sure?” I ask slightly increasing my thrusts.

“YES” she yells grabbing my hair and fiercely staring into my eyes. The look in her eyes was enough to get me moving faster.

My loves moaning got louder than I’ve ever heard her and it was music to my ears. I couldn’t hide mine either as I grunt with every plunge into her tight wet pussy. I refuse to let my eyes wander away from her as I grip her hips tightly and push into her over and over again. The sound of flesh against flesh reverberates around the room mixing in with our cries of pleasure. I can feel the desire build and pool inside me, making my whole body feel hot with desire and need.

“THERE, TAEMIN right there” my hips buck faster and harder losing all sense of control or rhythm as I succumb to my needs and Jasmine’s instructions.

Leaning over I place kisses along Jasmine’s neck and close my eyes letting the feeling her pussy tightening around my cock and her noises consume me.

“Say my name?” I command.

“Tae” she retorts between gasps.

“Louder” I order.

“Ugh… TAEMIN” she yells.

“Louder” I command again.

“FUCK… TAEMIN… I’m so close” she informs as I pound into Jasmine as hard and fast as I possibly can continually sucking on her sweet spot.

“Me to” I reply. Next I thing I know, I hear her scream louder than ever before then I feel her walls squeeze me so tightly it forces me to orgasm yelling her name. I fill her with my seed and some, never having released as hard and good as this.

We remain still for a moment catching our breaths and ability to move. I eventually pull out of her and gently sit her on the floor and cover her with my jumper, placing myself beside her. I quickly wrap my arm around her cuddling her closer.

“How was that?” I ask breathily curious about how my first time is rated.

“Better than anything I have felt with Jongin. Want to know why?” she replies as I smile greatly hiding my face in her hair.

“Yes” I mumble. I may have fucked her brains out but innocent Taemin is back and a bit embarrassed.

“Having sex with you albeit unexpected was incredible because I love you” she quickly pecks me on the cheek.

“I love you too” I say blushing and she giggles.

“Can you dance now without freaking out?”

“Yes but I might have some problems keeping my hands off my instructor” I tease.

“You’re going to have to otherwise you’re not getting any” she points to her figure.

“Noona” I whine and she chuckles.

“C’mon get dressed and do the routine. If you do it correctly I’ll let you take me home for round 2” she winks and I don’t think I’ve ever gotten dressed faster.


End file.
